A Confusing secret
by FantsyGirl13
Summary: Hi im Zoey Redbird My life is horrible. I have more secrets then any one at the house of night. Why me
1. Intro

Hi my name is Zoey redbird my life is horrid. I am the leader of the dark daughters. I am the only known fledging in history to posses all the elements. I also some times have visions. No one here likes me but Aphrodite. The reason why is because all my friends think that I am the biggest slurry in the world. My fledging turned vampire boyfriend Erik. Walked in on our. One of our teachers Loren Blake rapped me. Because high priestest Nerfret told him to. And to top it off im pregnant with Erik's baby great.


	2. The start

**I do not own house of night it belongs to P. and her daughter I am only saying this once.**

Ok I am going back to where this began me and Erik had finally had made love to each other the week before Stevie Rae died well she turned into a red fledging. Then the next month I started to need sleep a lot more. I ate a lot more. I was way more emotional.

Then came the night when Erik's change started. When every one had left I had stayed to clean up. Loren Blake came in he started to try and kiss me. I just pushed him away. Then he cut open his wrist and the delicious sent of blood hit me. He used the felling of passion from blood drinking into raping me, and before I woke from the passion he started to drink my blood so my imprint with Heath had broken and one with him replaced it.

Erik came and saw him rapping me I whispered help but Erik just glared and walked of. When he had finished he hissed at me not to tell any one what we did. I was told to say that we had sex not that I was rapped.

Aphrodite found me I told her to go away and I walked over to the wall with the trapped door. Aphrodite went and got every one else. Shaunee said that I looked like crap. Then I saw Jack running over with Erik. Damien asked what was wrong. Erik said to me should I tell them or should you Z. I whispered no it was so quiet I barley heard so he called to my friends, our Z been fucking Loren Blake. Erin then said it was impossible Aphrodite just sat there. Jack whispered is it true? I looked at my friends. I had to lie to them even though it hurt. Yeah it is true. Then Erik walked away.

**Im going to skip the healing Stevie Rae part**

Stevie Rae you have the most beautiful tattoos even if they are red I whispered during our massive hug, While the others talked to Stevie I walked to Aphrodite. Your mark is gone. She screamed and left Stevie left after her to make sure she was ok. Every one who knew my biggest secret was gone.

**I know it is a short chapter but my big chapters are coming up.**


	3. The Secret is told to friends

**Im going to go to when stark comes into the picture ok**

I walked into the dining hall after hiding for the last 2 days and I went and sat by my self. The door opened up and every one shut up. There was Aphrodite her mark had returned. She just walked straight up to where I sat and called out stop staring we already know were hot. The door opened again and I saw my warrior James Stark. Then all the teachers came in Nerfret came up to me. She said to me look after stark and duchess you are the leader of the dark daughters. I grimaced and called out Aphrodite is taking Erik's part in the council and Stark is taking the black spot. Nerfret said be ready for the council meeting.

We went up to my room and the red fledging that and Stevie Rae was there. I told them my entire story how I was pregnant with Erik's baby and I was raped by Blake I was crying. We herd a nock on the door I pointed at the bathroom and opened the door. My circle, Drew, T.J and Cole were there as well. I hissed what. We need to talk to you and im happy to see those people leaving. Shaunee said pointing to my two friends. I said I will talk to you after the prefect council thing. We all walked off.

**Back to the room after the meeting.**

Talk now growled Shaunee. I told them all about the rape. I told them about the baby. I told them about my real parents Nyx and Erebus. I told them about Kalona and my death. And my reason for not telling them. Lastly I told them about Stevie Rae and the other Red Fledgling's.

They were crying. So I had to forgive them. I really did miss my Circle. I told them I was taking Aphrodite and Stark with me and Darius. When they all asked why Aphrodite butted in and said because I can distract Darius, And Stark is her warrior. They looked really confused and concerned. But I Growled no one wants to hear about your nasty business. Then they all laughed.

Aphrodite said 10 minutes later that I should sing the song I wrote I nodded. And they all smiled. So I started singing my song called there's nothing to be afraid of.

When something's wrong

The world falls apart

Step out of darkness

Embrace the light

Don't be confused things aren't that bad

Just be the best you can be

Don't listen to what they say

They don't know any way

When something's wrong just turn away

There's nothing to be afraid of

If you feel like you can't get up

Then remember all the good memories

Remember all the good times had

Think about what life means

Only you can control you self

Don't listen to what they say

They don't know any way

When something's wrong just turn away

There's nothing to be afraid of

Why are you so upset

It's not like it's the end

Don't listen to what they say

They don't know any way

When something's wrong just turn away

There's nothing to be afraid of

There nothing out there that will hurt you

Don't be afraid to live your life

Just think about living

Not the darkness creeping inside

There's nothing to be afraid of

They all clapped and cheered I just blushed and smiled. Then Erik walked in and asked who was singing that was when I blacked out.

**Hi Guys I wrote that song my self so no one is allowed to copy it and I will say one more time House of night belongs to P. and her daughter Kristen Cast.**


	4. The trufe is known to everyone

When I awoke there was every one crowded around me. Stark whispered what the hell Zoey what is wrong you shouldn't be able to faint. I whispered one name that would change all the lives around the school Raven Mockers. Even though I had only whispered the one word suddenly I couldn't breathe all I could do was scream.

All the teachers came up they saw me screaming on my bed with my arms on my stomach Aphrodite and James were trying to calm me down but it didn't work. Lenobia some how knew what was wrong. She yelled at them to get a doctor and ran over to me she screamed at me and said how long have you been pregnant then the doctor got there.

The doctor said that I was having twins and that the needed blood and were fighting each other so they were occupied I just growled and they were quiet. Lenobia gave me some blood and I drank it very quickly. Lenobia asked who got you pregnant. How long have you been pregnant? I replied I have been pregnant for 5 months and I don't want to say who got me pregnant. Lenobia just nodded while Erik understood right away then he just walked out the door.

When we all decided about my new mentor Lenobia. We talked about how it happened they were about to leave when my phone rang again. This time I picked it up and hissed what the hell do you want heath. Every one was shocked at my harshness I said stop calling me. And then I hang up.

I said to Shekinah I am taking Aphrodite and Stark with me. She nodded and left smiling and grinning like a fool. She yet again reminded me of mum Nyx. I smiled Aphrodite told every one to get out but stark because he was my warrior. Lenobia was not happy but when I explained she left. The last thing I said before I went to sleep was great school tomorrow afternoon


End file.
